The Unforgettable Adventure (in remake process)
by suzuki.karin
Summary: “Why am I here? What’s my purpose in this world?” “What happened to my friends? And TAPOPS? How am I supposed to get back? I miss them.” “But if I leave this world, I have to leave all my friends that I got from this world.”The dillema struck Boboiboy so much since he suddenly being dragged into the world he had never seen before. Join his journey in the world of Pokémon.
1. Chapter1:SuddenDissapearance

Chapter 1: Sudden Disappearance

Author's note:

This story is a repost from Wattpad.

Credit to the writer, The_Hidden_Trainer

**Disclaimer:**

**Boboiboy, Pokemons and all the characters belong to Animonsta and The Pokémon Company respectively.**

Ochobot's POV

"Boboiboy! Gopal! Wake up! You're late for work!" I tried to wake those two sleepyheads up. It was 5 days after Boboiboy awakened from fainting.

"F-five minutes more," Gopal sleepily responded. "What do you mean 5 minutes more!? You only have 5 minutes to get ready before 7!" I yelled trying to make them listen to me.

"WHAT!? It's almost 7 a.m.?! Gopal hurry up! Get ready before Admiral Tarung arrived!" Boboiboy hastily tried to wake Gopal up. "Oh no! Hurry!" Gopal panicked and they quickly get their clothes changed.

"Come on!" Boboiboy said to me and Gopal after getting dressed.

As he was about to open the door, an alarm suddenly rang out of blue and the lights flashed in red indicating an emergency. "We better hurry!" I said and they nodded in agreement.

Havoc wrecked outside their room. From all over the places, mops-like aliens ran to the same direction. I could hear their language which sounds "mop". "They're heading to the Power Sphera's storage. Let's tag along with them," Boboiboy said and three of us followed them to the storage.

On our way there, we came across Ying, Yaya and Fang. "What happened?" I asked them. "We're about to ask you the same thing. We also heard it just now," Fang answered.

When we all arrived, we saw someone or it's better to say, a group of five aliens in special suits. "Who are you guys, huh?!" Boboiboy asked them, yelling. "It's pretty rude of you. Anyways, we are The Shadow Squad! The hidden thieves in the galaxy. I'm Three, the leader," one of them answered.

_ It's too obvious actually since they have their names on their suits, which are all just numbers._

"How do we get here? Easy. We're just put our tracking device on one of your escape ports during TAPOPS station collapse. About Tempur-A's security, it's just a piece of cake. We've been doing this since we're kids like you guys and never even be found out," Two answered proudly before Fang could ask them. "Yeah, until someone tripped the alarm by accident," Five responded rather sarcastically. "Just stop talking about that already," Two tried to shut Five's mouth up. "Guys stop arguing or we'll fail," One tried to stop the argument.

An awkward silence follows. They don't seem to get along very well. "Why am I stuck with those two," Three complaint with a face palm. "Anyways, since y'all found us out, there's no reason for us to stay here any longer, but NOT empty-handed," Three said after clearing his throat.

"Just stop babbling and get that yellow Power Sphera already," Four said angrily making his teammates glared at him. I quickly 'ran' and hide behind Boboiboy's back as soon as I know their motive and target. "Okay, Grappling Whips activated!" five of them shouted while pressing on a button on their cube-shaped devices. Those cubes instantly changed into some kind prehensible whips.

"Watch out! Those whips can give a fatal blow and grappling opponents!" I warned my friends before they fight. "Got it," they all responded and started fighting. Because they're in the Power Sphera Storage, they can't fight off those Shadow Squad effectively in order to protect the Power Spheras.

"Why y'all so wimpy? I thought you're strong, Boboiboy," Four taunted Boboiboy, making him seeing red. _Four, you're playing with Boboiboy's taboo word right now._ "Four, that's Boboiboy's taboo word," Gopal told Four before it's too late. "Why bother, y'all really wimpy, aren't you?" Four responded making Boboiboy even angrier.

"WIMPY!?! I'll show you who's wimpy here!" Boboiboy yelled and transform into his fire elemental form. "Calm down, Boboiboy!" I shouted. "He's trying to fool you," Yaya shouted continuing my sentence. "Your attack will destroy this place," Ying ended Yaya's sentence.

Unfortunately, it's too late and he started jumping and unleashed his multiple fireball attack to Four. Four dodged them easily. While the three of us tried to calm him down, I was caught by a whip. Then I saw Three coming towards me and I started to realise he's the one who caught me. "Ochobot!" Boboiboy shouted with worries in his eyes and turn back to normal while coming toward me hurriedly . "Let him go," he shouted at Three while pulling the whip.

_ Now this turned into a tug-o-war battle._

"Ochobot!" Yaya and Ying shouted while running toward me, only to be caught by One and Two. "Oh no! Food Transforma-" before Gopal even get to change the whip that tied me, Five shouted, "Oh no you don't," and tied Gopal's hands, making his shot missed. "Now it's your turn," Four said to Fang.

Before the Shadow Squad could do anything, Fang tied them with his 1000 Shadow Hands technique. Now, everyone were locked in the battle. "Ochobot! Teleport us out of the Tempur-A's base!" Ying shouted. "But where?" I asked her. "Anywhere as long we can breathe and battle them effectively," Yaya answered.

So, I randomly set any coordinate I know and started to teleport. "Don't you dar-" before Four could even finish his word, Boboiboy slashed him with his lightning sword. "That's for just now," he said. After teleporting everyone including my friends, I looked at the 'new' environment I brought them to. It looked like Rome's Colosseum, but more colourful and less cracked.

"Looks like we're at Circus Maxima!" Boboiboy shouted. "Now, we should send an S.O.S signal to Commander," Fang said after releasing the Shadow Squads then send an S.O.S signal to Commander. "Why you," Three said with anger. "But anyways, since Ochobot teleported us far enough, he can't run anymore. So, here's our chance," Three said with and evil smile on his face.

Before Three got the chance to pull me towards him, Boboiboy cut his whip and the other three whips to release me, Yaya, Ying and Gopal. "How dare you," Three became angry at him. "Thanks, Boboiboy," Ying, Yaya and Gopal thanked him. "Let's give those kids some piece of our mind," Four suggested to his other team members. "I thought it a long time ago," Three responded.

So, the Shadow Squad fought them after changing their weapons while I 'ran' to avoid being harmed just like Boboiboy asked me to. All my friends were beaten especially Boboiboy by Four.

"You're too straightforward," he said while beating Lightning. "You're too sloppy," he said it while beating Wind. "You're too focused on your defences," he said it while beating Earth. "You don't use your brain," he said it while beating Fire. "You're terribly sloppy," he said it while beating Water. "You're just a liability to your teammates," he said it while beating Leaf. "You're too boastful with yourself until it got to your head," he said it while beating Light.

After all Boboiboy's elemental forms rejoined, Four came to him and said, "But your uncontrolled emotions is your worst weakness," making him even more depressed. No wonder 'people' hate him. _Even his teammates seem to detest him._

"Ready to end this?" Three asked his other teammates. "You bet," his other teammates responded happily. So they combined their cubes and formed a giant laser cannon. "Ultimate Weapon: Destroyer Cannon!" they shouted and shoot a powerful giant blue laser beam at my friends. The impact was so strong even Fang's Shadow Cocoon didn't do much and it leaves a big crater. Everyone can't even get up except for me and Boboiboy since we're somewhere behind the cannon.

"S-stop it! Don't hurt them!" Boboiboy yelled with tears welled on his eyes while enduring his pain, including his emotional pain. "Don't worry, Boboiboy. It's your turn now," Three responded then shoot the same powerful laser beam at Boboiboy. Before the beam even touched him, a yellowish white light enveloped him and he vanished as the light faded, causing the beam to miss and hit the wall instead. Everyone including me and the Shadow Squad was stunted by the phenomenon.

"Boboiboy!" me and my friends shouted full of worries and got up, ignoring the pain and tiredness that tried to stop us. Meanwhile, the Shadow Squad remained stunted. Before we started to find him, Admiral Tarung finally arrived. "Admiral! Boboiboy vanished mysteriously while being shot by those thugs. Please defeat them and let us search for him," Fang explained briefly to the Admiral. "Let me handle them and you guys go and search for him. I'll join later," Admiral replied softly even in his working stat. "Boboiboy! Where are you?!" We shouted while searching for him on the little planet.

Trainer's Notes:

The villains were made simple because they're just the sparks for the whole story. So it became unreasonable. Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter2:I’mAPokémon?

Chapter 2: I'm a Pokémon?!

Author's note:

This story is a repost from Wattpad.

Credit to the writer, The_Hidden_Trainer

**Disclaimer:**

**Boboiboy, Pokemons and all the characters belong to Animonsta and The Pokémon Company respectively.**

"Are you sure with her choice?" "What makes you doubt her?" "Nothing. It's just that the kid doesn't even has anything to do with Pokemon in any way." "You know, our world was saved from the shooting star thanks to her choice. So, I don't think there's anything wrong with that." "If you said so, then we'll accept it."

_Boboiboy's POV_

_ I need to save my friends. I need to take down those thugs. I have to wake up. This is weird. I feel like I'm not at the circus anymore. There's a girl's voice calling me but it's not Ying or Yaya's voice. Who is it?_

I started to regain consciousness then I suddenly realised I'm at a rocky beach which made me shocked. "Hello! Are you awake?" I immediately awoke from my shock. "Yeah, I'm awak-" I was shocked to see a dark-blue sea lion-like creature is the one that asked me. "I'm Aqua, just a female Popplio living nearby. Who are you? I never see you around here before," the creature asked.

Now that's made me shocked even more! How on Earth I can come into the world of Pokemon?! And how she can talk!? So, I nervously replied, "Sorry, I'm just a human lost in this world." "A human? But you look just like a normal Eevee to me, except for the, I don't know- spiky Flareon-cap and the watch you're wearing right now," her reply just enhances my enhanced shock even more. "You're kidding, right?" I couldn't believe what she told me. "Well, just go to the small pool over there and see for yourself." _Okay, she seemed annoyed._

So I got up and headed to the pool. _Wait. This is weird. Did I just literally stand and walk on four legs? It feels strangely comfortable. It feels like I did this since I was born._ My shock came to its peak. Instead of seeing myself as a human, I saw myself as a brown, fox-cat hybrid-like Pokemon(but still wearing my dino cap and my powerband)! _Now I'm really depressed._ "Nooooo," I laid down(as an Eevee) in depression. Then a giant(not really since I'm small) water balloon swallowed me and I noticed Aqua is the one who made the balloon. "I think I should bring you under a shade since the ebb tide is coming," she brought me by bouncing the bubble with her nose.

The balloon burst as soon she put me down. "The day can't get any worse," I muttered with depression. "Don't be too gloomy. Oh, yeah! You forgot to tell your name. What is it?" she asked. "Oh, I'm Boboiboy," I answered still in depression. "Hmmm, that's a... really childish name!" Aqua laugh so badly while rolling on the ground out of laughter.

_Okay, that annoys me. A LOT._ "Cut it out! It isn't funny," I said out of anger. "Okay, I'm sorry," she apologized and I went back into my depression. "Maybe some berries will cheer you up. I'll go search some for us. I'll come back before the sun sets," she went to the forest searching for some berries. "Ok," I answered in depression. _She's really nice to me although we just met a few minutes ago._

A few hours had passed, but Aqua still hadn't return. Where is she? What happened to her? I'm started to worry. Suddenly, one of my long ears rose(they droop at first because of my cap) reacting to a familiar voice yelling for help. _It must be Aqua!_I quickly got up and follow my ears. When I found the source of the voice, I saw three brown, weasel-like Pokemon attacking Aqua while she's protecting the fruits I never saw before.

"Hey! Stop attacking her!" I tried to stop them. "NOT until we get those berries from her. If you wanna save her, you have to take us down," one of them replied and continued to attack her. _It can't be helped._ "Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning!" I tried to activate my power but my watch didn't responded. "C'mon, what's wrong with this watch?" I complained. "Did you just playing around just now?" another one provoked me.

_What should I do?_ "Help me, Boboiboy! I can't hold any longer!" Aqua desperately asked me for help. _That's it. I'll help her nonetheless._So, I charged my full body directly to one of them. The one I hit was hurt from my attack. "How dare you use Tackle on me?!" all three of them became angry and started to attack me. I instantly throw some sand at their faces panicly before they even got to hit me. "Ow! My eyes! Darn! Now you blinded us with Sand Attack?! You're really messing with us," they got angrier but my confidence began to rise.

During the sunset, I finally managed to drive them away but I was badly injured. I learned that I knew Tackle, Sand Attack and Tail Whip._I feel like I know another move. But what?_ "Thanks for saving me from those Yungoosess," Aqua thanked me. "You're welcome." "It's getting dark. I think we should find somewhere to stay at night," Aqua said.

"Okay," I answered briefly. After searching for a while, we found two small caves near the edge of the forest and the beach. "Okay. There's no wild Pokemon here. So, we can make a shelter out of it," Aqua told me. After we had our dinner(just some odd berries), I saw some lights far from our caves.

I asked her something that dragged me into an adventure I never forget. "What are those lights?" "Oh, those are lights from the Seaside Town," she answered. _Wait! Pokemon has a town?!_"So, why do you live here?" I asked her. "I don't know if I should tell you or not," she's unsure herself. "Is there something you hide from me?" I hoped she wouldn't actually going to stab me on my back just like Adudu did to me and my friends when I was 11. "Actually..."

Trainer's notes:

**Actually, I wanted to make Boboiboy turned into a Type: Null because I think it fits him better than an Eevee but on the second thought, it would be unfair since Type: Null will evolve into Silvally and it's a legendary Pokemon plus Silvally's base stat total is the same as the Ultra Beasts. So I rejected the idea. Actually, I accidentally published this chapter before it completed. So, I'm apologize about that. And about the talk before Boboiboy's POV, it was a conversation between Ho-oh and one of the Legendary dogs.**


End file.
